This invention relates to a device for converting water into mineral water and more particularly, to a device for converting city water into mineral water simply and instantly.
It has been generally recognized that mineral water is tasty and contains various inorganic ingredients dissolved therein. Among the inorganic ingredients dissolved in the mineral water, the presence of calcium and magnesium in a suitable amount in the mineral water is essential in order to improve the taste of the mineral water.
Especially, it has been pointed out that the taste of city water deteriorates when subjected to various industrial treatments. In order to convert city water into mineral water, an expensive industrial treatment or treatments of the water are required which makes it difficult to convert city water into mineral water by general customers themselves and they are compelled to buy ready-made mineral water in containers.
The inventors have endeavoured to solve the existing problem in converting city water into mineral water at home and in working places simply and instantly, and provided a device for converting water into mineral water which is adapted to convert city water into mineral water simply and instantly at home and in working places.
For attaining the object of the present invention, the device of the present invention comprises a filter in which ceramic pellets as a calcium and magnesium source and small active carbon masses as a deodorizer are randomly held for converting city water, for example, into mineral water simply and instantly.
According to the present invention, there has been provided a device for converting water into mineral water which comprises a porous filter and ceramic pellets as a calcium and magnesium source and small active carbon masses as a deodorizer.
The above and other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which show preferred embodiments of the invention for illustrating purpose only, but not for limiting the scope of the same in any way.